Daddy's little girl
by lovetoread134
Summary: For 18 years of her life Hope has never seen her parents and in some ways she feels abandon. She's tired of waiting around to see if they show up because she knows they won't so why not leave why not go explore the world like she has always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Hope played by Marie Avgeropoulos

_Dear Journal _

_Today I'm leaving I don't know where I'm going or what I'll do when once I get where I'm going, but I do know one thing I'm **NEVER** looking back. It is eighteen years today I was first handed for to my Aunt Rebekah for protection against those who would do me harm and frankly I'm sick of it. Don't get me wrong Aunt Becks is the most awesome, great Aunt anyone could ever ask for, but truth be told I don't want my Aunt anymore I want my parents. I want to see who I look like more, I've seen pictures yes but I want to see them for myself with my own two eyes. Or who I act like more but from what Aunt Rebekah tells me I'm a daddys girl short tempered and artistic but do I know that for sure of course not. From the looks of it I'll never get to know because lets face it the witches of New Orleans will never stop gunning for me not with Grandma Ester Mikealson at the helm of the ship and that's not the only enemy my father and his family have the list is miles long. So you see I will never see my parents ever so why wait on false hope.. the ironic thing is my name is Hope.. Hope Mikaelson. _

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY'' my Aunt Rebekah comes the room with a present under one arm and a double Dutch chocolate cake with a 18 lite in the middle of it in her hands.

I quickly put my journal in the backpack diary just sounds so girly and stand up.

''Thanks Aunt Rebekah'' I say before blowing out my candle not wishing for anything I stopped making wishes when I was thirteen.

she sits the cake down and hands me the gift which I just stare at it.

''Well aren't you going to open it'' Aunt Rebekah ask after ages of just staring at it .

''Uhhh..'' I say racking my brain for a good excuse I look around and catch the time on the clock ''Actual I'm late for school''

''But you haven't even opened your gift yet'' Rebekah points out as I grab my bag and head for the door.

''I'll open it later'' I tell her even though I know that's a lie as I make up way down the stairs and out the front door an toward my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

As I go though Mystic Falls I think why in the devils name would Klaus and the others settle here. Then something catches my eye food

I pull into a parking spot and get out of my Bumblebee Cameo at a place called the Mystic Grill seems good enough I think as I go in.

''Hello my name Matt I'll be you server today what would you like'' Matt ask me my eyes roam over his figure so this is aunt Bekahs summer fling I think before I answer him

''I'll have a stake medium rare, fries, corn on the cob and a root beer '' I tell him pulling out my credit card and purposeful hand it to him.

He looks down at it his smile drops then his eyes flicker back to me smile back in place ''Coming right up'' then he leaves when he goes to the back storage room to make a call.

I use my super advance hearing to listen in on the conversation he's having.

''What do you want Donovan'' the one and only Damon Salvatore ask annoyed.

''Guys we have a problem'' He says I frown at the sound of his voice.

* * *

''Here you go'' I say placing the drink, food and credit card in front of the unknown Michaelson..

''Thank you Matt'' She replies smiling.

As I turn her voice stops me.

''Matt sit with me would you'' Her voice like liquid gold makes me relent.

I turn and take a seat cross from her.

''I know you have a lot of question'' she states taking her utensil and cutting into her stake putting a piece into her mouth.

''How do you know that'' I question confused.

''They always do'' she tells him after she swallows the stake and taking a swig of her drink.

''They who'' I ask leaning forward.

''Those of whom that are either friend or foe of my biological father and his siblings'' she replies biting into her corn.

''And who is your father'' I ask.

''Have you not guessed'' she asks me.

I just shrug clueless.

''I'll give you a hint... he's about 5'11 blue eyes and tends to go on killing sprees'' she tells biting into a fry.

I stare pass her soaking in what she said when it clicks I look back at her.

''You're Klaus's daughter'' I voice shocked.

''Nice to meet you Matt I'm Hope'' she greets.

* * *

''How are you even possible.. vampires can't procreate'' Matt asks me.

''True but werewolves can and Klaus and Hayley are both werewolves.. wait correction both hybrids'' I tell him wiping my mouth.

''Did you just say Hayley'' he ask.

''That is correct'' I confirm.

''Wow'' he shifts in this seat ''That's just.. wow''.

''I take it they're not liked in this town''

''Hayley snapped my friends Caroline's neck and sent 12 hybrids to their deaths and Klaus well Klaus is Klaus'' he answers.

''I'm deeply sorry for the pain my so called family have caused you and your friends here Matt'' I tell him.

''You are'' he ask skeptically.

''Is that so hard to believe'' I question.

''No I just.. it's hard to believe that someone with the Michaelson name could be so innocent and sweet least of all one that is Klaus's daughter'' he replies.

''I may be his daughter but I wasn't raised by him and I lay no claim to the Michaelson name.. matter a fact I'm thinking about changing it'' I tell him

''You are'' he says.

''Yes I am'' I confirm.

Just as I say that Damon Salvatore walks in the door and heads for the bar.

''You know I should get going'' I say getting up and out the chair.

''So wait your not staying'' Matt ask.

''Nope just passing through on my way to see the world'' I tell him pulling out a twenty from my back pocket setting it on the table.

''Keep the change cutie'' I say walking out the door.

Once I'm outside my hybrid senses kick in a moment before a stake comes flying out the darkest from behind me.

I vamp turn to catch it not even an inch from my head. I throw it to ground just as a hunter comes out the darkest crossbow pointed straight at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

''Look I just explained to your friend Matt I am not a threat'' I say slowly backing away.

''Maybe not but you are a Michaelson wherever someone with that name goes trouble is sure to follow'' he explains.

And just as I'm about to open my mouth to say something this exploding pain erupts in my head that makes me grab my head, scream, and fall to my knees.

That's when I realize a witch is behind this pain. So I do the only thing I know how to do I threaten someone. I push pass the pain to open my eyes and vamp speed behind the hunter grabbing him in a head lock.

''Stop what you're doing or he dies'' I growl showing my hybrid face to the witch that was behind me.

The pain stops immediately.

''Good'' I say ''Now if it's not to much trouble do you think we can talk this out like rational adults'' I question still not letting up on the head lock or the hybrid face.

The witch nods eyes wide.

''What about you hunter'' I address ''Think we can talk this out like rational adults''

With the little room that I give him the hunter nods.

''Now that we'll all in an agreement'' I voice willing my face to go back to normal as I let go of the hunter and he goes to witches side.

''Let's talk'' I say.

''HOPE'' Matt yells coming out the exit.

He comes into my site worry on his face.

''Damon just told me..

''That I can take care of myself'' I finish.

His face relaxes.

''Yeah that's what he said'' Matt agrees.

''Come on Matt I'm the daughter of the most dangerous being on earth'' I say to him ''At least giving me some credit''.


	3. Chapter 3

''So your the devil's spawn'' Damon questions walking around me studying me.

''Yeah guess I am'' I reply not moving from my place in the Salvatores parlor.

''How is this possible'' Stefan wonders.

''It as something to do with Klaus's werewolf side'' I answer.

''Klaus not Daddy'' Damon voices mockingly

''Yes Klaus as I've told Matt I claim neither Klaus nor Hayley as my parents'' I snap.

''So what exactly are you'' Stefan ask.

''I'm a hybrid.. but also a witch'' I answer.

''You can do magic'' Damon's interest peaks considerable.

''Theoretically speaking yes I've never tried it'' I say crossing my arms ignoring his shift in mood.

''So-'' Stefan starts but is interrupt by the front door opens.

''Ok what is so important that you couldn't have just told us over the phone'' a voice ask

I turn just as a brunette and blonde walk full into the parlor.

''Uhh who are you'' the brunette ask.

''Elena this is-'' Stefan starts

''Hope Michaelson'' I finish walking up to her and sticking out my hand for her to shake.

''Michaelson as in Klaus'' Elena says slowly.

I retract my hand ''Yeah he is my biological father'' I tell her.

''Excuse me'' the blonde voices in shock and outrage while Elena is just shock.

''There a problem'' I question brows pulling together in confusion.

''Yeah you'' a male says and out of nowhere I'm thrown cross the room and into table where I roll off and hit the floor.

I growl then in a blur I'm up and facing my attacker.

Where I once stood is a medium built guy about 5'9 and brown hair.

''You'' I hiss out hybrid face surfacing.

''Me'' he says.

We run at each other and collide. Rolling across the floor with myself on top I hit him once twice three times before I'm pulled off of him.

''let. me. go'' I growl as Stefan has his hands around my waist.

''No not until you calm down'' He voice as I struggle against his hold even though could easily break out but I really didn't want to because I didn't want to hurt Tyler.

''I am calm'' I say vamp face going away .

''What the hell was that about'' Damon ask as he has Tyler's arms in a vise grip behind him.

''He tried killing me while I was still in my mother's stomach after he took a syringe stuck it in my mother's stomach drew blood my blood injected it a werewolf killed him affectedly making a hybrid that was sired to my mother for we were one in the same'' I reply as Stefan lets go of me.

''YOU WHAT'' The blonde yells in outrage.

''Oh didn't know that your friend was a almost murderer'' I question.

''We're not anything'' the blonde says.

''Yeah not since she slept with Klaus'' Tyler says.

''Oh so you're Caroline'' I say.

''You know me'' Caroline question.

''No but Rebekah mentioned you once or twice'' I explain.

''Oh'' she says.

''Yep'' I say just as my phone rings.

I answer it.

''Yes'' I say into the phone.

''We've watched and listened just as you have asked and we've found a few interesting things out'' a male voice states.

''Which are'' I question.

'' A witch named Davina resurrected your Grandfather and somehow your Grandmother and uncle came back from the dead'' he answers.

''Fantastic is there anything else I should know'' I ask.

''A werewolf named Francesca Correa as taken control of the Quart banished all vampires also was a player the witches plot to kill you '' he answers.

'That all' I question.

''I'll brief you on the rest when you get here'' he replies.

''Thank you Nicolas'' I say.

''Anything for you sire'' he replies before I hang up.

''Who was that'' Stefan questions.

''One of the six hybrids I've stationed in New Orleans'' I comment.


	4. Chapter 4

As I enter the little café I remember the conversation I had with the gang of Mystic Falls just before I left.

_**''You can make hybrids'' Elena asks.**_

_**''Of course what makes you think I couldn't'' I reply.**_

_**''Well to make hybrids you need Petrova blood my blood'' Elena explains.**_

_**''Maybe my father does but I do not all I need is my blood'' I say.**_

_**''Could you re-turn me'' Tyler wonders.**_

_**''I could but I'm not going to'' I answer.**_

_**''Why not'' Tyler demands.**_

_**''Because you tried killing my family and myself several time'' I answer then walk out the**_** house.**

So here I am in New Orleans looking for this Francesca women when I should be out enjoying my life but duty calls.

I finally see her in the back corner booth eating. I make my way to her and sit in front her.

''Uhh who are you'' She asks.

''Doesn't matter who I am just matters who I'm here for'' I reply.

She looks at me to see if I'm actually serious.

''Ok I'll bite who are you here for'' she wonders.

''The Michaelsons'' I answer.

''They have come upon some old enemies and they're going need all the help they can get to take them down'' I continue.

She looks at me then laughs right in my face ''Look lady I'm no friend of the Michaelsons I don't care if they live or if they die'' then she proceeds to get up.

She did not just laugh at me.

I hybrid speed and use my strength to shove her back in the seat.

''SIT DOWN'' I yell hybrid face coming to surface.

She looks visible shocked and shaken at my display of power as she rights her in the seat.

I let my face go back to normal as I sit back down myself.

''Now'' I smile a little ''We're not leaving here until I get the answer I'm looking for'' I tell her.

''You're a hybrid'' she questions timidly.

''That I am'' I say denying that her fear gives me pleasure.

''I thought that his hybrids were all dead'' she says.

''Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him'' I tell her.

''Are you going kill us'' she wonders.

''Sweetheart I'm not Klaus I don't kill for shear pleasure'' I answers

she breathes a sigh of relieve.

''But make no mistake should you double cross me it will end bloody'' I tell her.

''You talk as if I agreed to help you'' she voices.

''We both know you have'' I say.

''What if I say no'' she asks.

''Then I turn you and you do what I want anyways'' I reply.

''Turn me as into a hybrid turn me'' she questions.

''Did I stutter'' I retort.

''I thought Klaus was the only one who could do that'' she says.

''I found a witch to make my blood as potent as his then I killed her'' I lie easily.

''I thought you said you don't kill'' she tells me.

''No I said I don't kill for shear pleasure she was planning to double cross me I had to do something'' I correct her.

''Fine I accept'' she says.

''Knew you'd make the right choice'' I comment.

''Can I leave now'' she asks.

''By all means please'' I wave my hand behind me.

She gets up and I let her get a few feet before I call

''Oh and Francesca''

she stops walking.

''Don't think about doing anything smart that would cause me to slaughter you entire family'' I threaten.

She doesn't answer she just walks out the café.

Next stop the Vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

I pull up to the old seemly abandoned factory turned housing for the banished vampires of the quarter I park my car. The day walkers around the outside of the factory look at Lucas, a hybrid I sired and that happens to be in love with me, weirdly as he gets out and opens my door for me. My wedges make a crunching sound as I get out the car taking his hand he offered to me.

''Thank you'' I say to him.

''You're welcome Hope'' he replies shutting the car door.

We walk beside each other till we get stop by the door by a day walker.

''Can I help you'' the day walker questions looking between the two of us.

''Yes you can point me in the direction of Marcellus Gerard please'' I answer.

The day walker looks at me ''What business you got with him'' he questions.

''It's a family matter'' I answer.

The day walker laughs ''Marcel doesn't have any family'' he tells me.

''I'm the daughter of Niklaus Mikealson and Hayley Marshal and I wish to speak with Marcel'' I tell him.

''Little girl their daughter is dead so I suggest you and your boyfriend get back in your fancy car and drive away'' the day walker orders putting a hand on my shoulder.

I look at his hand before taking it in mine twisting it behind his back an action that admits a yelp of pain from him. I then push him through the double doors and watch him fall to the floor.

Lucas follows right behind me.

I look around at the night walkers that ran into the dark when the door opened.

''Which one of you lovely vampires can point me in the direction of Marcellus Gerard'' I say.

''I prefer Marcel'' a deep voice answers.

I turn to where I heard the voice to see a dark 5'10 guy.

''Well Marcel we have lots to talk about'' I tell him.

''Then please this way'' Marcel says turning and heading up some stairs.

I along with Lucas follow him.

When I get to the bottom of the stairs Marcel who's half way up the stairs turns.

''Your friend stays down here'' He orders.

I turn toward Lucas who's right behind me.

''Luke stay down here'' I say.

''But..

''But nothing if I need you I'll call'' I tell him then turn and walk up the stairs.

''So what can I do you for'' Marcel ask as I sit down in a chair.

''I was hoping you could help me get in touch with Davina Claire'' I answer.

''What could you possibly want with Davina'' Marcel wonders pouring himself a drink.

''Well'' I start as he walks across the floor to sit in a chair opposite of me.

''I wish to speak to her about reversing a spell she cast'' I finish.

''What spell would that be'' Marcel questions after taking a sip from his tumbler.

''Eighteen years ago she cast a spell to bring back Mikael Mikaelson'' I answer.

''What'' Marcel says.

''It's true and on top of that Ester and Finn Mikaelson came back in the from a warlock named Vincent and a Harvest witch named Cassie'' I say to him.

''How do you know all of this'' Marcel wonders.

''I have my sources'' I answer.

''What's it to you if Mikael and Ester and Finn are back'' Marcel ask.

''Well for starters if Mikael and Ester and Finn succeed in what their planning to do then every vampire in the world will died along with Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah vampires that I happen to be friends with'' I answer.

''Ok how do we stop them'' Marcel wonders after a moment of thinking.

''Well Mikael is going to be an easy one'' I say.

''How so'' Marcel ask.

''When Davina brought Mikael back she bound him to a magical wristband(Yeah I know it isn't that kind of bound just work with me) so if we get the wristband an destroy it then he should go back to wherever and if that doesn't work then we use the white oak stake he has'' I answer.

''But we would need an army to take him down'' Marcel confesses.

''And an army you have'' I answer.

''What'' Marcel ask.

''Not only do you have the vampires here but I persuaded Francesca Guerrera or Correa or what stupid ass name she goes by to join with me in the fight against Mikael and Ester and Finn'' I answer.

''Really how did you do that'' he wonders.

''I told her that I'd turn her and her pack into hybrids and she would do what I want anyways'' I tell him.

A look of confusion clouds his face.

''You wouldn't be able to do that unless...'' he trails off then looks at me wide eyed.

''I was the child of Niklaus Mikealson and Hayley Marshal'' I finish standing up.

''I would prefer if this meeting and my identity remain between us nobody knows not the werewolves not your vampires and most importantly not my so called family'' I say then I turn and walk back downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus puts down his paint brush and steps back from his latest master piece. Thought it was a new piece it's the same concept same muse as it has been for the last eighteen years his daughter. It has become his obsession wanting to see his daughter though Rebekah had been able to smuggle a few pictures of her here and there when she comes to visit.

His phone rings.

''Hello'' I greet.

''Nik she's gone Hope's gone'' Rebekah sobs.

I freeze in shock ''What do you mean she's gone'' I ask dangerously.

''As in not here.. Nik I'm so sorry'' Rebekah sobs again.

''How long has she been missing'' I wonder.

''Two days'' Rebekah whispers.

''TWO DAYS'' I roar in outrage two days my little girl has been missing possibly alone and afraid if not dead a shiver of disgust racks my body at the thought and she waited this long to tell me.

''What on earth would make you not tell me at the first sign of her missing'' I question.

''I.. I just thought that she was at a friends house'' She explains.

I growl before shutting the phone and throwing it across the room, the room that's filled with painting after painting and picture after picture of my beautiful daughter suddenly felt like a pressure on my heart and it hurt badly.

I gasp and run out the room and into the forest where I start to shift into my wolf. Once I'm done doing that I let my animal side take over and he just runs, runs straight to clearing where he throws back his head and howls in pain and in mourning then he collapses in the field in a heap of black fur.

His werewolf form just stays there for who know how long with eyes closes he hears twigs snap still he doesn't open his eyes. Then he hears and senses someone like him in front of him so he groggily opens his eyes and is surprise to find a light grey color wolf with brown spot on it staring at him with it's paws crisscross and it's head on top of them. It was staring at him like it was sorry for something. He then blinked fast and shook his head to see if he was just imagining the wolf but he wasn't so he growls and jumps up. Which causes a reaction from the new wolf it's head comes up a whine sounds from it's mouth then it's eyes shift from golden to icy blue and then back again.

And it that moment both wolf and man realizes that this wolf wasn't a threat but family he turns and goes back to the woods to change when he comes out the wolf is still there. He slowly approaches trying not to scare her when he's right in front of her he breathes deeply.

''Hope'' I whisper which makes the wolf bow her head in agreement.

I reach out to touch her muzzle and she flinches that makes me drop my hand.

''How are you here'' I wonder.

She doesn't answer just goes back to the woods and a minute later she comes back in human form fully dressed like me.

I'm mesmerized by her beautiful she has curly black hair blue eyes and pale skin.

''Hello Klaus'' she says which hurts me more then anything her voice was cold unfeeling.

''Hope'' I reply in that same voice masking my face.

''I'm not here to bond'' She states.

''Then what are you here for'' I question.

''That's my business just know once I'm done I'm leaving'' She replies.

''Over my dead body you are'' I state.

''That can be arranged'' She says ''But then thousands of vampires will died along with you''

''I can't have anyone knowing I'm in town'' She comments then before I have the time to reaction she clutching my head.

I see her eyes dilate and my head starts to tingles where her hands are ''You won't remember seeing me here you will only remember what was said'' She commands.

''I won't remember seeing you here I will only remember what was said'' I repeat even through I don't know why I am.

''Good now sleep'' She commands and I feel my eyes droop, as much as I fight it, until I'm plunged into darkness.

Hope lays her father down gentle and stands back up.

''That's was my first spell ever'' I comment.

''Combining a memory wiping spell with compulsion.. clever'' Lucas says.

''It was wasn't it'' I say then flash off with Lucas right behind me.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS KLAUS THE NEXT DAY. HOPE'S MEETING WITH THE WEREWOLVES. MARCEL AND HER COMFRONTING DAVINA. OH SOMEONES DEATH AS WELL.**


	7. Hey

Ok people you don't have to be rude about how I write my work and as for why I take so long is because the chapters for my stories come in waves it can take weeks to update and I'm working on several ideas right now like

One for Lost Girl

One for Mortal Instruments

I'm in the middle of rewriting a story I created then deleted for Vampire Diaries

One for The Originals with Klaroline

The second chapter for a Bones story

One for Witches of East End

The second chapter for Amara Petrova

That doesn't mean stop reviewing telling me you want more or favoring because of some people Thanks!


End file.
